Haunted Hearts
by iheartronweasley
Summary: What Ron, Hermione and Harry are thinking after the defeat of Voldemort...


Ha...I swore to myself that I was going to finish my other stories I have going first! But ya know....I'm really in the mood to write a sad story...not that I'm sad, actually I'm quite happy....this is a one shot...the trio wants the world to understand how they feel...enjoy!

Haunted Hearts

Harry Potter had done it.

He has defeated Voldemort.

Woopdie-freaking-doo. Let me dance a jig for you now.

Everyone loved Harry Potter. No. Let me correct myself. Everyone loves Harry Potter. Not for who he is on the inside...for what he has done.

Is he that great?

I ask myself all the time. Yes. He is. A Great friend.

No one bothers to know him. Except me. Hermione tries. Harry is ignorant to her...like always.

But I'm not. I see through Her. She only wants to help.

I understand more than they give me credit for.

I understand Harry is the best friend anyone could have.

I understand Hermione only wants to help.

What do you understand?

Harry Potter...Best friend. Who is that? The Harry Potter we know defeated Voldemort.

Hermione Granger...Caring clever witch with the red headed boyfriend...what was his name again? The Hermione Granger we know helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort.

Ron Weasley? Who is that? What did he do?

He was there too.

He took in the sight and smell of death.

He was almost killed. Like his spirit.

Like all our spirits.

But you only know what the Media tells you. It told you we were all very much alive. On the outside. That's all you care about. That's all you'll ever care about.

The Media killed us all. The Media killed me. But you still don't understand.

::::::::::Ron Weasley dies of self inflicted wounds::::::::::

Harry Potter had done it.

He had defeated Voldemort.

Exciting. You would think. But not really.

Everyone loves Harry Potter. The Great Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort. That's not who he really is.

Is he really that great?

I ask myself all the time. Yes. He is. A Great brother.

No one bothers to know him. Except Ron. But Ron's dead. So I try harder. Harry is ignorant to me...like always.

Ron wasn't. He saw through me. He saw that I was only trying to help.

But Ron is dead.

He understood more than they gave him credit for.

He understood Harry the best friend anyone could have.

He understood me...that I only wanted to help.

What do I understand?

I understand Harry is the best 'brother' you could have.

I understand Ron was my one and only love.

What do you understand?

Harry Potter...Best 'brother'. Who is that? The Harry Potter I know defeated Voldemort.

Ron Weasley...Courageous Best friend with the puffy haired girlfriend...what was her name again? The Ron Weasley I know helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort.

Hermione Granger? Who is that? What did she do?

She was there too.

She took in the sight and smell of death.

She was almost killed. Like her spirit.

Like all our spirits.

But you only know what the media tells you. It told you that we are alive. On the outside. That's all you care about. That's all you'll ever care about.

The media killed us all. The Media killed Ron Weasley. The Love of my life. The Media killed me. But you still don't understand.

::::::::::Hermione Granger dies of self inflicted wounds::::::::::

I had done it.

I had defeated Voldemort.

I should feel proud...Right?

Everyone loves me. But I don't.

Am I really that great?

No. I'm not. They don't know me.

No one bothers to know me. Except Ron. But Ron's dead. So Hermione tried harder. But now Hermione's dead. I was ignorant to her. Like always.

Ron wasn't. He saw through her. He saw that she was only trying to help.

But Ron is dead.

He understood more than they gave him credit for.

He understood that I tried to be the best friend I could be.

He understood Hermione was only trying to help.

What did Hermione understand?

She understood I loved her like a sister.

She understood Ron was her only love.

What do I understand?

I understand Ron was my best friend. And now he's dead.

I understand Hermione was the best 'sister' you could have. And now she's dead.

I understand That I killed my best friends.

What do you understand?

Harry Potter...He defeated Voldemort.

Ron Weasley...Best friend who found the love of his life. Who is that? The Ron Weasley I know helped defeat Voldemort.

Hermione Granger...Best 'sister' who found the love of her life. The Hermione Granger I know helped defeat Voldemort.

Our spirits died with Voldemort.

But you know only what the Media tells you. It told you that we were alive. On the outside. That's all you care about. That's all you'll ever care about.

The media killed us all. The Media killed Ron Weasley. My best friend But you still didn't understand. The Media killed Hermione. My 'sister' But you still didn't understand. The Media has killed me.

::::::::::Last of The Golden Trio dies. Harry Potter dies of self inflicted wounds.::::::::::

Now you understand.

Review if you'd like!


End file.
